Nears sisters murder case
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: My name is River like well the river. My first name Rai. My older twin brothers raised me cause our mom was too ill to. I was fourteen years old when I was murdered on December 6 1973. Idea from The lovely bones trailer. I know dates are wrong and I know Nears real birthday and everything else but somethings are changed in this story okay? Rated T for safety and may change.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

AN:

Anything that starts and finishes with ' that normally doesn't have it is a flash back if the words flash back isnt written before.

Mello.

Rai's P.O.V.

'My name is River like well the river. My first name Rai. I run past one of my older brothers, Nate, who is carrying two books to put them away. "Hey brother!" I turn around to face him with a big grin and I run backwards. "Look at me!"

He stops walking to look at me.

I stop running pulling out my camera and point it at him. "Smile!"

He gives a gentle loving smile and I take a picture of him. "Are you having fun Rai?" He asks me.

I lower the camera and I nod with that big grin still on my face. I put the camera in the pocket of my shorts and I run to him jump hugging him making him drop the books to catch me along with hugging me back.

He kneels down on the ground and places me on the ground gently. "I have a special mission for you." He says and glances around then leans in whispering in my ear. "Silver might be planning something evil. You need to find him and stop him." He whispers in a playful tone that tells me it's a game not for real. "Can you do that?"

I nod as he pulls away. "On it!" I do a little salute and I rush off to find my other brother hearing Nate laugh softly behind me.'

My older twin brothers, Nate and Silver, raised me cause our mom was too ill to. They both worked hard and graduated school early so they can take care of me and not have to worry about school.

I am three years younger than them but them being smart helped them raise me.

Nate is a few seconds younger than Silver, at least that's what I've heard.

They look exactly alike except that Silver has chocolate brown eyes that turn red in darkness, he has a different personality and he wears tinted blue clothes instead of just white clothes and stormy grey eyes that stay the same in any light that Nate has.

' "Time for school!" Nate calls to me on a school day.

I run down the hall dressed in a black tank top and black shorts like normal. I throw on my knee high leather boots and grab my school bag then I turn to Nate with a smile. "Ready."

"Lets go." He puts on his white runners and we leave our brown bricked small one story home closing the door behind him.

In this town everyone is close and no one steals from someone unless they want to be enemies to everyone so theres no need for locks.

I run in the direction of my school. My long silky straight white hair flowing in the breeze and my winter blue eyes sparkling in happiness.

Nate is walking behind me, he somehow can keep me in sight even if I'm running plus he knows I know the way but wants to make sure I get there.

Every once in a while someone bad comes into town, mainly child kidnappers or people who do bad things to children. But crimes rare because of how close the villagers are so very few people outside of the town try to mess with us.

Even with everyone in the town protecting everyone Nate still worries about what if something happens to me.

I reach the school and I stop turning around to wave to Nate who isnt too far behind me. "Bye brother!"

"Bye Rai!" He stops walking and waves back to me.

I lower my hand and put them on the straps to my backpack that rest on my shoulders turning I run into the school building that's the biggest building in the whole town.

The school teaches all needed levels of schooling so grade one to twelve. Theres only one school and their teaching styles are in some ways different then what I heard other schools are like, example is that your parents can teach you before but you start real school at grade one not preschool or kindergarten.'

I loved my life there, everything was perfect.

'I am at my locker, that everyone gets but they are small and two are stacked on top of one another. I am getting a pencil for class when I hear the voice of a boy I like.

"You're beautiful Rai River." Jack Tentate. He's a really cute handsome guy. He has ruby red hair that falls around his face and reaches down to his neck in the back and his bangs reach his eyebrows. He's taller than my brothers and he has beautiful bright emerald green eyes. He is popular for the must date list for the girls, old enough to date, in the school.

I pause and lean back slightly to look past my locker door and my eyes meet his. "Jack." I say softly.

He comes closer and I feel a blush coming on. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I blush big time and I smile with wide happy, plus a little shocked, eyes. "Y-yes. I'd love to." I say.

He smiles. "Am I allowed to kiss you're beautiful lips?" He leans his face close to mine.

I'm blushing as red as his hair and I close the distance between us.

Our lips meld together and right then and there I knew we can both feel it…. We are meant to be….. soul mates.'

I was fourteen years old when I was murdered on December 6 1973.

' I am on a path to home skipping along happily. "I can't wait to tell my brothers what happened!" I say to myself.

The path I'm on has no one else in sight.

"You're the River girl right?" An adult that's starting to become older's voice says behind me.

I don't know that voice and in this town everyone can recognizes the other villagers voices! I come to a complete halt and I can feel my heart pounding in my chest scared. I slowly turn around, all happiness on my face is replaced by fear.

The man standing behind me is very dark. He has shadows, that are cast from his bangs, falling over his eyes and he has really dark brown hair also his lips form a sick twisted smirk. He rushes forward grabbing me and stabs me.'

That's all I can remember before I was woke up in my own perfect world….but in my heart I know it's not perfect…. My murderer still haunts me and all I can do is endure it and wait for justice to come even if it never comes.

AN:

So I'm doing this for a friend. I'm sure you might have seen her trailer on youtube. If not that's okay.

So I hope my friend and all the other readers like it so far!

Mello.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one: The brothers find out their sister's gone.

Near's P.O.V.

I am inside the house cooking dinner for all of us. I know it'll be ready when Rai gets home and that's what I always do on school days. I stir in the meat over our stove.

While this town does have technology it doesn't have cell phones or cordless phones but it does have phones with cords and to hang up you have to put it on the receiver so it pushes down a button.

Silver is in the living room most likely reading or taking a nap. He hunts for meat out in the woods, we sell the meat for money and we also use the meat for ourselves.

Selling meat is right now the only way to make money for us and the kill of animals that aren't rare plus the selling of the meat/bodies of said animals is legal in this town.

Our mother is in the medical center that's the second biggest building in town.

The doctors and nurses there are trained with the use of a ton of electronics but they are very skill full. They are like the doctors with all that technology I hear about once in a while from people passing by or the every now and then person that comes from outside into our village.

Theres a knock on the door and I am about to put the spoon down to go get but Silver's voice stops me.

"I got it!" He calls and I hear him getting up and going to answer the door.

I concentrate on finishing the meat and veggies stew so it'll be ready when Rai gets home and still warm if shes a little late.

"N-Nate!" My brothers upset voice gets my attention.

I put the spoon I was stirring with down and I go over to the front door.

Standing there is Miss Mayhama she is holding Rais backpack. "I found this laying on the ground in some grass beside a side walk. Rai wasn't anywhere to be seen." She explains. "I looked for a little bit but I couldn't find her so I cam straight here. To tell you guys first. I'll get everyone to tell everyone and we will look everywhere for her." She tells us. But her voice sounds kind of distant to me.

"Rai…." I say softly in fear of what could have happened to her.

Silver growls snapping me back to reality and he rushes past Miss Mayhama calling back over his shoulder. "I'm going to go look!"

I take Rai's backpack from Miss Mayhama being gentle when I take it from her. "Thank you. I'm going to go notify the sheriff." I say hugging her backpack close to my chest as I rush off down the street to where the sheriffs office is. I hear Miss Mayhama yelling to me as I go that she'll get the town search started. I try to hold in my tears of fear for Rai's safety as I run into the sheriff's office slamming open the door and still holding the backpack closely to my chest. "Sheriff!" I say scared, a little panicked and a little shaky. "You have to help its an emergency!"

The sheriff was having a nice conversation with one of Maxine, who is a black haired woman that is a part of this town as a villager, but when I come in they both stop talking and look to me. He often gets village visitors since normally he doesn't usually need to do anything to protect the law but is there just in case. Hearing the condition of my voice and seeing my scared and slightly panicked look he jumps from his chair ready to help. "Whats wrong? What happened!" He demands. His short strawberry blonde hair is a little spikey that stands up looking like all his hair is on the top of his head, his sapphire blue eyes change from calm to worried and his sheriff uniform is clean of any stains but is a little baggy on him. His silver star that's pinned onto his jacket where his right nipple would be shows that he is the law protector or also known as the sheriff. He's taller than me but the height of an average woman just don't underestimate him due to height cause he's really strong. He was found as a child outside the city and he didn't remember his name but he wanted to grow up into a sheriff so the sheriff of that time took him in and called him Sheriff.

Maxine takes a step forward, since she was already standing, and stares at me worriedly the backpack catching her dark pink eyes. Maxine is almost the same height as the sheriff but a centimetre shorter. She has long black hair that reaches just past her shoulders. She's wearing a blue strapless dress that reaches to just past her knees and she has on wooden colored sandal's with pink ribbon tied around her ankles the bows facing outward. She also has a red ribbon in her hair making her hair be tied back into a ponytail with a big bow on the top part of the ribbon.

I look pleadingly at him. "It's Rai. Miss Mayhama found her backpack laying on the ground but Rai wasn't anywhere to be seen. Please! You have to help find her!"

"We will find her and if someone kidnapped her or hurt her they are going to wish they'd never even set foot here." Sheriff says patting me on the shoulder before racing out past me out of the building.

Maxine comes over and hugs me for a second. "She'll be okay." She says. "I have some friends that can come over from out of town. They are lie the sheriff over there but they are a much bigger team because of the bigger city. I'll give them a call and ask them to come help us because I have a feeling we need all the help we can get." She gives me an attempt of a comforting smile. "Now go and start looking with the others."

I nod. "Thank you." I then put my arms through the straps of the back pack and I race out of the building to go help look for Rai. "Please be okay and safe." I say under my breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two: Searching for little fourteen year old Rai.

"Rai!" I call and I hear some other villagers calling and looking for her around me. I look around checking every bush, tree and any place she could be hiding in. I don't care if I get scratched by thorns or hit by branches if it means finding Rai hopefully safe. Lucky for me very few bushes and trees have thorns or low hanging branches so I no one gets hurt too much, a small scratch or whip to the face very uncommonly. I keep calling her name in hope that she'll answer but the only answer I'm getting is the sound of the others searching like I am.

Theres the sound of someone running towards me from behind.

I stand from my kneeling position to look behind a bush and I turn around to see Silver running towards me. "Any luck!?" I ask desperately.

Silver stops to catch his breath a little ways in front of me and shakes his head knowing that if I'm asking him that then I've had no luck.

I let myself look disappointed for a second then I replace it with determination. "We have to find her! Lets keep looking!"

Silver nods in agreement and his face shares the same determination.

We split up once again and we keep on searching.

I spot Maxine talking to some people I've never seen before but I can tell she knows them so I guess they are the sheriff group from the bigger city. I leave it be and I keep looking for Rai.

No one's P.O.V.

"Thank you for coming." Maxine says to the group of guys and one girl in front of her.

"It's no problem Maxine." Soichiro says. "Do you have a picture of the missing girl that we can look at?"

Maxine nods. "I got one from one of her brothers for when you guys showed up." She reaches into her bra and hands the folded picture she pulls out to Soichiro. "Silver, the one who gave me this photo, is telling everyone he can that you guys are helping us. Some people may ask to show proof and that's where the silver stars I gave you earlier comes in. They'll believe you if you show them that because it is a certain metal and the town people can all tell a fake one from a real one."

The team had gotten here as fast as they could and luckily they had been working a few cities over so they got here faster than they would if they had to take the plane.

Soichiro takes it and unfolds it letting the whole team see the picture of Rai. "Memorize this then split up and search for her everywhere even a little ways outside of the town." He tells them.

The team passes it around and look at the photo getting the image of the girl in their heads until its given back to Soichiro.

Soichiro puts it in his pocket. "I'll hold onto it just in case we need to file a case report and this'll be the picture of her. If not then I'll give it back to you or Silver if we find him."

"Thank you so much!" Maxine says sincerely.

"No problem." Soichiro smiles then turns to the team. "Now! Split up and search!"

The team does so with Maxine and Soichiro doing the same.

Everyone looks and looks for Rai but it's been two weeks and even after all that time theres still no sign. Eventually they were forced to go back to acting normal while keeping their eyes open and letting the team investigated, everyone in the village got convinced even though Nate and Silver was stubborn refusing to still look for a while until they got convinced.

Sheriff of course is still helping.

The team that came from out of town are still trying to figure where Rai went and what happened but so far nothing besides she was probably kidnapped and most likely dead since theres no ransom. They head to Rai's family's home and Soichiro takes a deep breath only to knock on the door.

Nate opens it and looks to the team then his eyes flicker around hopeful that Rai's with them but he doesn't see her. He looks chest fallen and looks up at Soichiro then he moves aside as if inviting the team in. "Come on in. You can tell me about anything inside."

The team goes inside the home and Nate closes the door behind them.

Silver is out hunting and most likely doing a small search for Rai out there in the already well searched woods.

Nate leads the team to the living room.

The team take up the couches making Nate and some of the team sit on the floor.

Nate is sitting on the floor facing the team.

Soichiro is directly across from Nate. He bows his head. "We didn't find her Mr. River." He says being polite and trying to stay strong for the boy. "She's most likely dead by now since theres no ransom." He hates having to tell families that their loved one is dead even if it's his job to.

Nate gasps and he looks so broken and sad. He has a hand up in a gentle fist by his chest. His eyes sparkle with the forming tears.

Soichiro looks up only enough to look at Near. "I'm very sorry. But we created a case file for her and we will continue to do everything we can even if what we find is a body. We will do everything in our power to find then bring her kidnapper and most likely killer to justice." He promises Nate.

Nate moves his hand from his chest to beside his other hand on his lap since he is sitting on his knees. He looks down to his lap tears falling down his face and onto his and legs below. "Thank you." He manages to say.

"We are going to get right to work." Soichiro stands. "Would you like one of us to stay with you?"

Nate shakes his head and Soichiro leads the team out to let Nate have his privacy.

Soichiro doesn't want to leave Nate alone but only two percent of people kill themselves after finding out a loved one is dead plus Nate has Silver as family.

Silver returns home a few minutes later carrying a small amount of two squirrels and a raven. He puts the killed animals on the counter in the kitchen dropping his home made holder that allows him to carry around a bow, arrows and his favorite scythe without using his hands, to the floor. He also made it hold the smaller animals, like squirrels and birds. He goes to find Nate seeing him in the living room standing in the middle of the room looking down. "Nate…" He says his brothers name.

Nate looks up at Silver as Silver moves closer till there is a meter between them.

Silver stares into Nates eyes that are red from crying and still full of sadness. His heart drops and he says with sadness in his voice. "Brother…. Shes dead isnt she?"

Nate turns his head away to the left and pauses for a moment then nods.

Silver's vision becomes blurry and he falls to his knees crying.

Nate comes over and kneels down in front of Silver hugging his twin close letting Silver cry on his shoulder as they both mourn missing Rai very deeply.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three: Recover of the deep wounds with scars that may never fade.

Silver and Nate have been trying to recover from losing their sister for the past few days.

The other villagers have been doing their best to be supportive but the twin boys didn't seem to be getting any better.

The two have also recently been discussing about pieces of the puzzle that make up the case. Both are slowly getting their minds out of the depression state even if they want it to hurry up so they can work on the case better.

Silver sighs looking at some photos of him and his two siblings. He's sitting on his bed in their room.

Their home isn't that big and that means that the three siblings have to share a room but Rai was allowed to change in privacy before…before what happened.

"How are you doing?" Nate asks peeking in the room.

Silver glances to him for a moment then looks away with sad eyes.

Nate looks sadly and worriedly at his brother. He walks into the room and stands by his brothers side. "Silver….." He gently reaches towards him.

Silver knocks Nate's hand away shocking Nate. Silver, Nate and Rai have always been really really close to one another and have never tried or thought about hitting either of their siblings. "Leave me alone." He says in a depressed tone.

Nate is frozen in shock for a few seconds then he recovers and hugs his brother. "Silver… We are family and family stick together no matter what." He says. "I wont just let you suffer alone not now not ever."

"Then what about Rai!" Silver snaps pushing Nate away harshly causing him to hit the wall hard. "You're just going to forget about her!? You're just going to give up on her just because those guys said she's dead!?" He runs over to Nate grabbing his slightly younger brother by his collar lifting him up making their faces close together. "Yeah sure. Some brother you are! You don't care do you!" He snarls.

"Silver!" Nate tries to snap his brother out of his anger fit. "You know none of that's true! Of course I didn't forget about her! I wont give up on her until I know for sure shes dead and that the whoever did it is behind bars! That's when I see her body and watch the one who did it get taken away! I care about both you and Rai very much. Please calm down Silver. If you do then we can search for Rai. The mor-" He is cut off by Silver punching him right on the cheek sending Nate to the ground.

"Lies!" Silver snarls. "L-Lies!" He shakes as tears come to his eyes, he shakes his head viperously then he looks back to his brother.

Nate is sitting up and flinches when he touches his cheek. He ignores it for now and looks up at Silver with his pained eyes. "Brother…. Do you just need someone to attack right now? Then its okay. Let out your anger even if its on me." He tenses waiting for an attack.

Silver pauses and his eyes are locked onto where the bruise is forming on Nates cheek. He's shaking a little and his chocolate brown eyes are clouded with an internal fight.

Nate stands up and hugs his brother not saying a word just hugging him.

Silver slams Nate against the wall and punches him hard in the stomach.

Nate clenches his teeth enduring the pain if it means helping his brother. He knows his brother is just so upset and angry he needs to take it out on someone or something before he loses his mind, this is the first time its ever happened though.

Silver slams his knee into Nates side knocking the younger over with a gasp of pain. Silver continues his beating on his brother for a few minutes before he calms down and pants no longer attacking.

Nate is on the floor laying there barely conscious, even though hes starting to fade into unconsciousness, with bruises and a few cuts. He doesn't want to move because his body hurts so much.

Silver forces himself to look up from his feet and at his brother. He stares wide eyed in horror seeing his brothers condition. "N-N-Nate?" He stutters and cant do anything but stare in horror at what hes done to his brother. "N-N-No!" He falls to his knees leaning over and shakily pulling his brother into a hug. "Im sorry!" He bursts into a river of tears. "Im so sorry! Please….Please don't hate me. I didn't mean to!" His sentences become incoherent with his sobs then they go back to where you can understand him. "Oh god I'm such an idiot! Please forgive me! I promise to never hurt you again! Oh god Nate I'm so sorry!" His crying makes his words go back to being incoherent.

Nate uses everything he has and raises his arms to wrap them around Silver. "It's okay." He says softly and weakly. "I understand."

Silver holds Nate close making sure to do his best to not hurt his younger twin more than he already has. He sobs and cries uncontrollably for the next ten minutes not noticing that Nate has gone unconscious until his cries calm down. "N-Nate?" He shakily says.

No answer.

His eyes wide in fear he quickly and desperately checks for a pulse.

Finding a soft pulse he relaxes a little.

Silver picks up Nate bridal style. "I'll make sure that you'll be okay." He races out the door and takes Nate to the medical center bursting through the doors and demanding that they heal Nate.

They try to take Nate from Silver but Silver pulls away saying he'll carry Nate and he wants to be there the whole time. The medical centers staff understands his worry and why he wants to do this.

Who wouldn't if this is your last family member not to mention your own twin.

The doctors lead Silver to a room so they can start healing Nates wounds.

Near's P.O.V.

I am standing on what seems to be a field. I look around wondering where I am.

"Brother?" Rai's soft voice says behind me.

I spin around and there she stands looking at me with hopeful eyes. "Rai!" I run over to her giving her a big hug which she returns.

"Nate! I'm so happy to see you!" She hugs me tightly.

"I'm really happy to see you too." I tell her feeling overwhelmed with joy at the moment.

She suddenly chuckles, something Rai has never done before. "Too bad."

I jump away from her and see her change by the digital disguise fading falling off then disappearing starting from head to toe.

The one underneath it is a man with a hat on that casts shadows over his face and hes kind of blurry but I can see a sick twisted grin on his lips.

An unknown girl or teen's voice whispers in my ear that echoes through my head. "Beware."

My eyes snap open and I see the roof of the medical center? I feel like I'm laying on a bed and I no longer feel the pain of where I was hit. I feel someone holding one of my hands in theirs.

Soft sobbing and "I'm sorry" 's along with some "I wont do it again." 's.

I look to Silver and I see him sitting in a chair beside the medical centers bed that I'm laying on, he is crying into the sheets beside where his hand is holding mine.

His sobbing is making his voice so raspy.

I shift my hand so we are holding each other's hands and I give his a comforting squeeze.

His sobbing and repeated words are cut off and he snaps his head up to look at me with a sniffle.

I give him a loving and comforting smile. "It's okay." I tell him.

"B-But I hurt you… you could have died….." His eyes widen with despair at the thought. "If you died I wouldn't be able to live. Everything and everyone that I live for would be gone." He jumps to his feet and hugs me chocking a little on tears and sobs that wont come since hes cried all his tears.

I hug him back. "I know." I say softly. "But I'm ok."

"T-then why? Why did you let me hurt you like that?" He asks burring his face into my shoulder.

"Because I knew you weren't going to kill me and I knew you needed something to take your anger and despair out on. I couldn't leave you to hold onto the weight of it without doing anything." I tell him.

"I swear on my life I wont ever ever hurt you again! I'm so sorry!" His hands move to my shirt clutching it in fists.

"Its alright Silver." I tell him trying to calm him. "I'm okay and alive right? Don't worry about it." I pet his hair and let my other hand rest on the middle of his back.

We continue like this for a few minutes before Silver calms down and pulls away to sit back down in the chair beside the bed. His soft slight smile is full of gratitude. "Thank you brother. For doing that for me." He says. "You're the best brother in the entire universe."

"I wouldn't go that far." I say twirling my hair and softly blushing in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry I was a bad brother." Silver mummers.

I shake my head. "You weren't a bad brother." I tell him. "You are a very wonderful brother that cares a lot about his siblings, enough to go to whatever lengths for them. Remember the time the out of town kid was picking on me and you beat him up for it then bullied him the whole time he was there? Or the time that you jumped in the fast flowing river to save Rai even if it meant sacrificing yourself luckily that didn't happen and both of you got out safe but anyways. There has been many many times that you have gone to great lengths to protect the ones you love. I could search the universe until the end of time and never find a better brother than you."

Now its Silver's turn to blush in embarrassment.

A doctor knocks on the door peeking inside.

Both me and Sin look to him.

"Good news is that you're injuries weren't too bad and you'll be fine soon. Bad news is that you wont be able to do too much activity. You need at least a weeks worth of rest but make sure to not get too lazy. If your injuries start hurting again then you need to take it easy. Alright?" The doctor says looking at me and Silver.

Me and Silver nod in unison. "Yes doctor." We say in unison as well, its not uncommon at all for us to be in unison at times.

"Okay. I'm sorry to report but your mother has passed away. I'm sorry you have to go through so many loses." He bows slightly.

Me and Silver share a look then look back to him.

"Thank you for this information. Though we barely knew our mother we will still mourn." I explain.

"Yes. She was a good mom in the time we knew her." Silver adds.

The doctor nods. "You can leave whenever you're ready. Don't worry about any sort of payment, its on us." He smiles gently at us then he turns and leaves the room.

I don't understand these doctors.

They let us keep mom in the centers care for free all the way till her death and now this?

Why? Is it because we aren't rich or even have a lot of money or is it because both times are troubled times for us.

They never explain why themselves but if I had to guess then I would say that it's because both now and back then are both troubling times…. The doctors are normally nice unless you find a way to piss them off or something.

"We'll solve Rais case." Silver vows. "We'll find out what happened to her and who did it putting the one who did it behind bars."

I smile looking at his serious face. "Agreed."

We'll put the pieces together and solve Rais case!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four: Begin Rai Rivers case.

"How you feeling?" Silver asks me as we leave the medical center.

I turn to him as he is walking beside me and I give him an assuring smile. "I feel fine. Don't worry." I assure him gently.

"But is your wounds hurting?" He keeps his eyes locked on mine with worry.

I put an arm around his shoulders. "They don't hurt." I tell kissing his cheek. "I am fine trust me." I then let go of him.

"I do trust you. It's just I'm worried, you are hurt after all." He kisses my cheek. "Just be sure to tell me if they start hurting you."

I nod. "I understand I'd be the same if you got hurt and I will I promise." I promise him.

We share a smile and continue walking home.

"Ah. Nate! Silver!" Miss Mayhama calls to us getting us to stop walking turning to her as she comes over to us from one of the shops in town.

"Hello Miss Mayhama." Me and Silver greet her in unison as she stops when shes close enough to properly talk to us.

"How are you guys?" She starts a regular conversation.

"We're doing ok." I respond and Silver gives her a determined look.

"We're going to work on Rai's case and solve it!" He says with seriousness and determination.

"Well with you two on the case there's no doubt about it becoming solved." Miss Mayhama smiles but she looks a little worried. "It's just…" She trails off letting her smile drop to a worried look. "Will you two be emotionally ready to deal with the case? Even if it comes to where you find her…." She can't finish the sentence scared saying the one word would break or worsen our already unstable emotions from Rai's disappearance.

"We'll be alright." I softly assure her though I wonder wheither we really are ready to face Rai's body if we find it….. NO! I can't think like that! We are ready as long as it means we'll get whoever took her to life behind bars.

Silver's hand grips mine snapping me out of my thoughts I didn't notice I had gotten lost in. "We want to hope that she is still alive out there somewhere. We will not give up until we see our sister once again and get whoever took her to life behind bars, especially if that person so much as touched her!" He tells Miss Mayhama with a strong voice.

Miss Mayhama nods with a knowing smile. "Whoever did this will wish he or she was never born once you're finished. Then they'll have to deal with the rest of this town."

I smile and nod with a small soft laugh. "Yeah and that person will rather be in the deepest pits of hell than having to face us."

"Yes!" Silver smiles widely his image of the kidnapper and possible killer, with shadows over his eyes, running screaming for mommy.

I get a small chuckle from that.

"By the way be careful. Theres a stranger that's been spotted roaming around. New here and he's mysterious but people who have talked to him say hes a good guy. Still be careful." She warns us.

"We will." I nod.

"Thanks for letting us know." Silver says what I was going to say before I could.

"It's no problem. Well I must be going but I thought I'd say hello." Miss Mayhama turns to leave and looks back over her shoulder with a wave. "See you around."

"See you around." Me and Silver respond to her goodbye together as we wave as well.

Miss Mayhama leaves to finish her shopping.

"Come on Nate." Silver gently tugs my hand that hes holding. "Let's get back so you can rest and we can start."

"I'm coming." I assure him with a smile and we continue walking side by side, hands together, back home.

"Home." Silver hums softly as we arrive to the small building we call home.

"Home." I agree in a soft tone.

We pause staring at our home for a moment not taking another step.

Silver breaks the silence with an almost mumbled voice. "It feels weird coming back here without her…." His voice almost sounds saddened.

I nod and my voice comes out in the same tone and volume as his voice. "Yeah it does."

We stare at our home for a few more seconds in silence remembering a time here with Rai.

Silver takes a deep breath and turns to look to me. "Ready?"

I look to him our eyes locking in determination and love. "Ready as I'll ever be."

We turn to our home once again and we walk together up to the front door.

Silver opens the door letting us in and I shut it behind us.

"I'll get us a snack to have while working." I tell him and I go to the kitchen letting our hands slide out from each other.

"I'll get the living room set up." Silver responds going to do just that.

I look at what we have for food and I take an assortment of fruits cutting them up with a clean knife. I grab a clean plate and I put the cut up fruit on it. I set the knife down and pick up the plate heading to the living room. I see that what we have for information on the case is laid out nicely on the floor and table. "You did a good job." I congratulate Silver.

"Thanks." He comes over taking the plate from my hands and leads me to one of the couches. He puts the plate on a space on the table that doesn't have anything else on it. He then sits next to me. "Lets begin."

"Let's begin." I agree and we each take a sheet of information. "I'm glad we got the team to give us a copy of the information they have." I say reading what's on the sheet of paper I grabbed.

"Yeah." Silver agrees in a concentrated voice. "It sure helps a lot." He runs his fingers through his hair.

I raise a hand and begin twirling a strand of my hair. "That's for sure."

We move around the room, more Silver than me as he tells me to stay on the couch to rest, putting pieces of information we thought fit together. We look at the sheets of paper that are spaced but the ones we thought connected are side by side.

"Well so far what I see is that a mysterious person has been recently seen roaming around though he seems genuinely nice when others talk to him. That was today. Rai's backpack was left behind when she went missing meaning that the one who did this took her but saw no reason to take her backpack unless he left it as a sign that he took her. There is no sign of her or anyone suspicious during our search for her and no one heard her scream or anything when she was stolen. So that means…." Silver looks to me as we share a knowing look.

"If she went with whoever it is then Rai knows the one who did this!" I speak the completion of what Silver was going to say except for the one sentence he says.

"Rai would never go off with a stranger."

"So it had to be someone she knew or else someone would have heard her scream and fighting whoever did this." I add just as a summary of our thought we shared.

"Yes." Silver grabs a blank sheet of paper from his pocket along with a pen and writes our analyzing thoughts down to the very last detail.

Both of us don't say the other idea of what could have happened though we know it could have happened.

'Unless he killed her before she had time to scream or fight.'

AN:

And so the case begins for the River brothers!

I began to get worried if I would be able to write this chapter when I got the inspiration since school keeps me busy. Not to mention job hunting. But here it is!

Hope you liked it! Review what you think so far if you want to please and flamers will be used to cook pizza!

Mello.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five: Insanity and sadness.

The warm afternoon sun beat down on his slightly sweaty body as he trudges on ward. The tiny cool breeze flowing over the land is the only relief from the suns constant warm glaring down to the Earth. A consistent drum beat sounds in his head growing louder with every step he takes until it's blaring in his ears as well as his head.

His almost trot like pace slows to a stop. He allows himself to take a soft deep breath, the coolness of the breeze moistens very slightly and chills his dry hot throat causing him to sigh in relief. He looks to where he is headed. His determination dwindles slightly as the heat starts to really get to him, hitting him like a ton of bricks leaving him slightly breathless. "So far..." He pants out in an exhausted tone. "Too…" He pauses to swallow the very little spit in the desert that's his mouth. "Too hot." His shoulders slump as his glazed with exhaustion eyes stare at the slightly distant building. His knees shiver screaming for a rest from the traveling in the heat, he feels like they are ready to give out beneath him. His dry tongue pokes out of his mouth running across his equally dry but slightly cracked lips. He shuffles ahead four steps, the rocks shifting and cracking under his shoed feet. His eyes flicker around only seeing the one slightly distant building and miles of flat rocky terrain with a distant forest behind him.

The distant hum of fast flowing water indicates a river even further away than building. The sound wavering in the air and reaches his ears making him raise his head to the west of him and the building. The direction he can hear the sound of the river coming from but he can't see it or any other indication of it.

He slowly looks back to the building after a few seconds of staring and listening in the direction of the river. He continues his trek towards the building forcing his heavy feet to lift to take proper steps.

The building becomes more clear as he approaches. It's a simple slightly wide three story, including the basement, home. It's much like the homes in the town hidden in the forest behind him.

He finally reaches the door to the home wishing it was located in the forest. He regrets leaving the cooler and moister air belonging to the forest so he can get to the plain flat rocky terrain. He reaches for the complicated looking twists of metal that is where the door knob should be. He slips his pointer finger into the hole, only visible if you look under the twists of metal so right in the bottom of the twists of metal, the only hole big enough to put a finger in comfortably. He ignores the heat surrounding his finger that is the metal and feels around inside the complicated looking twists of metal. His finger brushes against a square button hidden in the twists of metal and he pushes it once only to quickly take his finger out of the complicated metal twists on the door.

As soon as he had pushed the button a soft click sounded. Half a second later the door moves back into the house in such a small scale that it would have been easily missed.

He pushes the door open going inside letting it swing closed behind him. He sighs happily as the A.C. of the home hits him. He closes his eyes for a second enjoying the coolness before opening them.

The soft click of the lock holding the door shut is heard as it is automatically put back in place.

He looks down the almost non-existent hall way. He sees two stair cases the left one going up the right one going down. He looks to either side of the stairs as he slips his dusty white with black toed and black with white skulls laced runners off though they have already dirtied the dark grey carpet. He sees two holes leading into the main floor rooms that connect like a horse shoe around the main floors entrance to the stairs. He wonders who built this house so the stairs take up the wall at the end of the really small hall and holes in the other walls of that same hall leading to some sort of room or the front door. "You have to turn to either side when standing in front of the stairs to go into an actual part of the main floor." His dehydrated vocal cords sigh in slight annoyance. "You almost need a map to navigate around the house." He shuffles over to the stairs stopping and turning left to the hoe in the wall to the left of the stairs. "This hall ways almost is like a cube with holes where doors could have gone." He mutters under his breath as he shuffles forward into the white and tan colored kitchen. "The paint job could do with some fixing. The entrance and hall right in front of the entrance is dim and mahogany. While this kitchen is normally lit, white and tan." He mutters as he shuffles to the silver metal sink attached to the tan marble counter under the only window in the kitchen. He stops right in front of the sink reaching up to the cupboard on the wall to the right of the window and within reaching distance from the sink. He opens it and grabs a plastic tall cup from it before closing the tan cupboard on the white wall. He turns completely to the sink and puts his free hand on the cool metal of the tap. He twists it turning on the cold water. His eyes stare at the rushing cool water as if in a trance. He doesn't notice the cup slip from his hand to the white tiled floor making a soft banging noise that goes unheard by his ears. He swoops down like a hungry eagle pressing his dry slightly cracked lips to the cold running water like no tomorrow making a shiver shoot through his body as the cold water moistens his insides rushing through his body.

"My my. Thirsty?" A sinister voice floats through the air.

The man snaps his head up finding new strength suddenly or well really ignoring how exhausted he is. "Who's there!" He demands turning off the tap.

"Oh did you really forget who I am already?" A chuckle.

The man walks around looking for this voice and he stops at the stairs going down looking down the dark grey carpeted stairs to the closed wooden door at the landing at the end of the stairs. He blinks and looks away walking over to a mirror in the living room through the other hole in the hall at the front entrance. He looks at himself up and down in the mirror on the wall. He can see himself fully. He stares into his own eyes and his reflection moves on its own. "No…. I remember…." He whispers watching his reflection.

"Good. Now why haven't you completed your task already?!" His reflection snaps at him.

"I'm trying. I really am. I just got back. I had to leave that town at four am just to get here at four pm! A seventeen hour walk!" He snorts in a 'really!?' voice.

"Ohh you poor thing…" His reflection says with sarcastic fake sympathy.

The man reaches up to the mirror, his reflection copying him again and he places it on the mirror. He pauses and pushes his hand against the mirror cracking it. He turns away and goes towards the stairs going down and stopping in front of the closed door. He grins and reaches for the door knob. "You are me and I'm you because it's all me doing this! IT'S ALL ME!" He says in the voice of a maniac. "The mirror is so I can talk to me! YES! YES!" He laughs insanely and opens the door taking a deep breath through his nose as the stench of a dead body hits his nose like a wall. "YES! Yes." He quiets his voice. "What a beautiful smell." He enters the basement that is only lit by the sunlight shining through the small windows enough to light the room nicely but still dim. He walks over to something or someone laying there unmoving on the grey hard floor. He kneels down next to the someone and looks at the body with a sick twisted grin. "Yes. One down two to go. I will complete this! I WILL!" He laughs and picks up the pale body dressed in a blank tank top and black with waist long silky straight white hair that shifts when he picks her up. "Yes. One down two to go." He stares at the pale face with closed eyes. "I have you my darling and your brothers are next." He laughs like the true maniac he is. . His eyes now covered by shadows that are cast from his bangs and his really dark brown hair swishes as his head is thrown back as he continues to laugh.

Else where…..

"So what do you think?" Silver asks his brother as the walk through the town heading to the sheriff's office to see if there is new information on Rai's case that they don't have yet along with sharing what they found if they'll listen.

"I think we need to talk to this man ourselves. I have a bad feeling about him even though everyone else says he's a nice guy." Nate responds glancing up to the sky. "I really don't want to push this aside without checking it out first. Especially with this bad feeling."

"I hear you." Silver grips his brothers hand and lets his twin lean on him. "I hear you brother."

Nate just nods as they continue walking towards the sheriff's office.

They make it and their hands slip apart as Silver goes in first while Nate pauses to look back at the afternoon sky careful to not look at the sun.

"Oh sister…" He whispers. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you… That we as your brothers couldn't protect you." He sniffles as tears form in his eyes. "Please be ok and forgive me…. Us…." He lets his head drop to look like he's looking down and his eyes close as a few tears fall from his eyes. "Please sister…" He sniffles.

Silver had stopped once inside to look back at his brother. His eye sight becomes slightly blurry as tears begin to rise up. "Please forgive us for no being able to protect you. Sister." He hangs his head slightly and walks back to his softly crying brother with his own tears falling silently from his own eyes.

Sheriff watched the scene but was unable to hear the twins whispered words. He knows it's understandable that they'd still think she's alive after all this time but he can't help but wonder…. What will happen if they really do find her body?

AN:

SO SAD! D"X (Sniffles.)

Hope you liked it. I started working on the next chapter to my other story but its getting late so I need to go to sleep as I'm still exhausted from a band concert Tuesday which I wouldn't have been exhausted from had I not had school till Friday. Sad face! Sorry about the complaining.

Anyways I wrote this and the start of the next chapter to my other story about two or three days ago or so on paper during school but got a little lazy being exhausted and all. So yeah…

See you next time and goodnight!

Mello.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six: vision and haunting.

Rai's P.O.V.

I lay on my back on the grass staring at the sky in my own perfect world…. Well almost perfect. "I want to be back with my brothers." I whimper in longing as I bring my hands that were laying on the ground at my side to linked laying on my stomach. "I miss them." I sigh closing my eyes imagining I am with my brothers and everything is good. I open my eyes and the sky has changed to orange instead of the normal blue and there's some sort of light haze that's black. I quickly sit up finding myself lying on light brown rocky ground that also has a path way made of bones leading to a house. 'Is my killer here again or is that my brothers?' I get hopeful that somehow I have broken through and managed to reach my brothers, as in some books in the fantasy part of the library explain that when a trail of bones lead to a home either a psycho is there or they have gone to where they really want to be. Cautiously I begin walking towards the two story looking house and the door opens on its own for me. Still being cautious I walk inside and I don't' see anyone at first.

The house is creepy, the walls are mahogany red and its dimmer than its supposed to be. There's dusty dark grey carpet under my feet and down the almost non-existent hallway at the end of it is two sets of stairs left one going up the right one going down. The floor everywhere even on the stairs is littered with bones that is enough to make it more creepy and not enough to make the place seem filthy. There's even some bones going to the walls on either side of the stairs as if there is holes in the wall so that when you stand in front of the stairs you can turn to your left and go one way or turn to your right and go the other way. Upon a little closer inspection I see that all he bones are human and there's splotches of blood here and there on the carpet. This place sends shivers down my spine but I bet it would to anyone.

I begin cautiously walking towards the stairs alert for any sounds of someone possibly trying to sneak up on me or any indication someone is in this house with me. I move up to in front of the stairs and I think I spot some movement in the room in the hole to my left. I cautiously go in slowly and my eyes darting around as my heart races in fear of this place. I may be scared but I have to know if I get to see my brothers again. I spot a tan colored wooden table with tan colored chairs out of the corner of my eye as I turn slightly to glance back the way I came. I also spot someone sitting there or well movement. I turn to look to the person and my eyes widen as I take a step back ready to bolt but finding myself suddenly frozen in fear staring at who is sitting there.

He sits there on one of the chairs at the table shadows, that are cast from his bangs, falling over his eyes and his really dark brown hair make him just slightly more shadowy enough to make him appear as dark as when we first saw each other. His lips form a sick twisted grin as he watches me from the shadows over his eyes. He has a human skull on the table next to him in my line of sight.

My murderer…..

I close my eyes managing to move again, I bring my hands to grip my head by my ears and I scream. "NOOO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shake and fall to my knees finding that the ground is a lot softer than it shouldn't be. Fearfully I crack open one eye and see that it has changed back to my own perfect world.

Grassy field with some pretty big but not gigantic rocks seen in the distance almost like small hills. White clouds behind the rocks in the distance lining the edge that if you walk towards them they will become more distant plus if you do manage to get to the end of the perfect world and go through the clouds you end up walking right back into my perfect world. Above the land and even seen above the distant clouds is blue sky with a moon that looks a lot bigger, just a little more than half of it is hidden by the clouds, and closer just peeking over the clouds just visible by the sunlight coming from the sun behind me. The sun and moon are straight across from one another and to make it night and day whenever I want one light will dim and the other brightening to make it look like the normal worlds night and day but the sun and moon don't move only change their lightings.

I sigh in relief and stand opening both of my eyes fully. "Good he's gone….. for now…." I say under my breath. I begin wandering and I think about sending a message to someone or a vision or something maybe?

"Excuse me?" A small voice asks behind me.

I stop and turn around seeing a smaller boy who had just started grade seven back when I was alive… I really actually don't know how long I've been here.

He has sandy blonde hair that is messily cut short to the middle of his forehead and he is wearing a light blue t-shirt with jeans that have four spots of color on one leg like a painter wiped his hands on there, which is what this boy did. He had been painting with black, navy blue, yellow and pink so when he wiped his hands on his jeans he got a spot of each color as that's how his fingers were painted at the time.

The paint became a stain.

He has a talent at painting though he is really young.

"Spaniel." I say his name and he pauses only for his eyes to widen in recognition and surprise.

"Rai." He gasps.

I smile. "Yes Spaniel. It's me." I take a few steps closer to him. "How did you get here?"

"I was reading a book in my room when everything went black and I woke up here." He explains. "Are you sending me a vision?" He asks after a pause and looks around only for his questioning eyes to fall back onto me. "Where are we?"

I blink and decided it's a good idea to go along with this vision thing so he can give a message to my brothers. "Yes this is a vision." I go to stand in front of him and kneel down as he is shorter than me and we now meet at eye level. "Listen I know you're a really good painter and I also need you to send a message for me as I don't know how long you'll be here for." I tell him. "I can't pick and choose who I send a message to but as long as you're good it will reach you. It chose you to be the holder of my message. Now can you do it? Can you send my message to those I tell you back home?" I stare into his eyes which get a gleam of wonder then determination.

He nods. "I promise Rai. I promise I will!" He says determinedly.

I smile. "Thank you. Now listen carefully."

He focuses his full attention onto me.

"I need you to paint a picture of this world but you don't have to include me in it ok?"

He nods.

"I need you to inform my brothers that I'm alright except for my killer haunting me and that they will know without a doubt when they see him. Tell the sheriff that the killer is someone I've never seen anywhere in the village before he killed me. Also…. Tell my brothers that I am dead but don't forget to tell them that I am alright except for the haunting. I just hope they don't take it too hard…" I tell him making sure to not rush my words so he can hear me clearly except the last sentence I said a little quite. "Did you get all that?" I speak up again to make sure he heard.

"Yes Rai." He nods then pauses. "Rai…"

"Yes?" I wonder whats bugging him.

"I don't think your brothers will believe me. They still think you might be alive. What if they don't believe me?" He looks worried.

I blink and don't say anything. I slowly stand and turn away from Spaniel not saying anything for a moment longer only for my slightly worried voice to speak. "I don't know. I don't know Spaniel."

Theres silence between us for almost a minute.

I hear him move closer to e and he wraps his arms around me from behind making me look over my shoulder at him.

"I promise Rai. I promise I will not mess up with the responsibility you've given me. It'll be alright they are hunting your killer as we speak." He tells me in an attempt to comfort me only to let go of me after and take a step back.

I turn to him. "My brothers and the sheriff?" I tilt my head in question.

He nods. "Them and a group of people who are law enforcers from outside of the village. Maxine knows them and asked them to come help."

I wish my brothers weren't on the case, it's not safe….. well they are strong and really smart but I still worry that the killer will go after them. "Just make sure to tell my brothers to be careful in case the killer goes after them." I tell him.

"I know and I will." He looks around at my own perfect world. "This world is beautiful."

I smile and look around as well. "It is." I agree.

We stay silent for a moment enjoying the beauty of my perfect world.

I glance to him about to ask how long I've been dead when I see that he's starting to fade only to come back as whole then start to fade more only to repeat. "It seems our time is up." I say processing whats going on after a second.

"What?" He looks to me then lifts his hands up so he turns to look at them seeing that he's fading. His words become a jumble of mixed whats going on with why am I fading.

"Calm down." I say softly not wanting the poor kid to become too freaked out.

He stops his jumbled speech and looks to me hoping for answers.

"You're going to wake up back where you blacked out alright?" I gently smile. "Now don't forget what I told you and thank you so much for doing this."

"I wont let you down Ra..." His last words fade with him until he is no longer there.

I look to the moon feeling like a weight is lifted and though the weight of worry for those back in the village and fear my killer will appear here again, I feel lighter making me sigh in relief.

No one's P.O.V.

"Spaniel?" Spaniel's mother knocks on spaniels door as he opens his eyes with a groan. "Spaniel!" She sounds a little panicked and the knocking pauses telling him shes about to open the door which would be obvious to anyone.

He raises his head. "I'm ok mom!" He calls. "Just took a nap! Sorry!"

Theres a one second pause then a sigh of relief. "That's good. Now your grandma is going to watch you."

Spaniels grandma lives with him and his mom.

Spaniels dad died when Spaniel was eight years old. His dad went out and found some hunters who were hunting a safe distance from the village along with camping a bit more further away.

The hunters shot him thinking he was prey and luckily Silver had been out at the time so he captured the hunters bringing them to the sheriff to be punished.

Spaniels mother was devastated and his grandma moved in with them to help with Spaniel while his mother was distressed only to end up staying probably till she dies of her old age.

"Ok mom." He calls back. "Love you."

"Love you too sweety." His mom says happily then the footsteps are heard as she leaves.

Spaniel gets up grabbing one of the blank canvases in his closet and puts it on an art pedestal his father made him when he was only six years old. He grabs a piece of paper writing everything he has to say along with to who. As soon as he finishes writing he then goes and begins painting with the nature made paints that can be bought in town. He makes sure it's a very detailed and as close to a replica as what he saw. He focuses his painting on one side of the world he saw when Rai sent him the vision, the side with the rocks in the distance and the moon. He continues painting for a while making sure to do good on it but to also be able to have time to talk to those he needs to send messages to. He finishes about seven hours later smiling at how it looked almost like the world he saw. He puts his paints down and grabs the piece of paper getting ready to leave and let the paint dry not to mention its getting pretty late its starting to turn dark.

His grandma knocks on the door. "Spaniel?" She says with her kind but old voice.

"Come in." He invites her in kindly.

Opening the door she steps inside. "Spaniel I….." She stops talking when she spots the painting. "My that is really beautiful Spaniel." She says proudly. "What-" Spaniel interrupts her knowing that when admiring something she tends to ramble.

"Gandma. Rai sent me a vision." He says and looks to the painting.

His grandma goes wide eyed and looks to him in surprise. "R-Rai did?" She stutters.

Spaniel turns around and nods. "She did. I need to talk to her brothers and the sheriff. She gave me messages for them."

His grandma looks ready to have a heart attack for a minute then manages to calm down. "It's getting late so let me go to the sheriff and you go to Rais brothers. I think they need to hear what she told you from you yourself more than the sheriff."

Spaniel hugs his grandmother. "Thank you." He says gratefully then lets go and rips the piece of paper in half handing her the half with what to tell the sheriff. "Heres what to tell the sheriff."

She takes it and nods. "Ok but you gotta come straight back here and stay where others can see you."

Spaniel smiles at his grandmas worry. "I will." He promises. "Now divide and conquer!" He races out of the room and out of the house running towards the Rivers home.

"So full of energy." His grandma smiles and leaves the house shutting the door behind her only to head to the sheriffs office.

Spaniel slows his pace when hes close to the Rivers home and pants for a minute catching his breath then walking the rest of the way to the Rivers home. He arrives and knocks on the door.

Theres a pause then footsteps coming towards the door soft and barley noticeable.

The door opens and standing there is Nate.

"Ah hello Spaniel." Nate greets him. "What brings you here so late? You know you should be careful as whoever took Rai hasn't been caught yet." He gently reminds the smaller boy.

"Nate." Spaniel looks up into the stormy grey eyes of the other male whos standing in front of him. "Rai sent me a vision. She also sent me a message for you and Silver." He informs Nate.

Nate's eyes widen and he quickly goes inside to get Silver calling a come in to Spaniel.

Spaniel comes inside closing the door behind himself now noticing he forgot to put on his shoes with a small blush of embarrassment but he pushes that away reminding himself that Rai needs this message to reach her brothers ears. He stands there unsure what to do but he isn't left waiting long enough to even begin to think of ideas of where to go to meet Rais brothers as they come to him.

"Please tell us this message." Nate gently but urgently tells the smaller boy.

"Please! Is she alright!? Where is she!? Is she-" Silver is cut off by Nate gently putting his hand over Silvers mouth silently telling his twin to let Spaniel speak. Silver raises a hand and grabs Nates hand gently taking it off his mouth only to hold his brothers hand in his own to give him at least a little peace, enough to stay quite without demanding Spaniel to hurry.

Spaniel finds he doesn't have to look to the paper as he tells the brothers the message. "She wants you to know that she is dead but shes alright. Her killer haunts her but other than that she is perfectly fine. Her killer doesn't always haunt her as I even saw that for myself but he still does. She says you'll know the killer when you see him without a doubt. I painted a picture of what I saw well landscaping so I didn't add Rai so the land can be better seen."

A heavy silence falls over them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven: A deep sadness.

Both brothers had gained this look of sadness as soon as Spaniel said that Rai's dead and it still is hanging thickly in the air.

After a moment of silence Nate speaks. "May we see this painting." His voice sounds like he is unsure what to think of the fact that Rai's dead as for a close family like them it really is hard to take in.

Silver nods in agreement unable to find his voice.

"Of course." Spaniel nods.

The two put on their shoes then let Spaniel lead them to his house as if they were just mindlessly following Spaniel.

'Their taking the news pretty hard.' Spaniel thinks to himself though he should have expected a deep sadness from the brothers.

They arrive at Spaniels home and the twins take their shoes off once they get inside only to follow Spaniel to his room.

Spaniel enters his room first and looks back to the twins enter still with a very heavy feeling of sadness around them that's even felt when just looking at them. "Here it is. The paint is still wet. This is one side of the world. If you were standing in this world facing this direction then behind you would be the field without the rocks and there's the sun instead of the moon." He explains as the brothers come in and look to the painting.

Nate is the first to move and moves closer to the painting careful to not smudge it or to wreck something of Spaniels though Spaniels room is pretty clean. He takes it in and makes sure Silver can still see. His eyes roam the painting memorizing every detail in doing so.

Silver's hesitant at first as if scared that moving closer to the painting will make it more real, like he's hoping this is all a nightmare. He moves up to beside his brother and looks at the painting letting the information sink in. He shakes his head after memorizing the painting. "No…"

Nate looks to Silver just as sad as his brother is, he doesn't even attempt his voice knowing he'll burst out crying which wouldn't be good for Spaniel to see right now.

Silver looks to Nate sharing a distressed look with his twin then takes a few steps back. "No. She can't be dead. No this isn't happening." He spins around and dashes out of the room as fast as he can running off in the direction of the front door.

Nate looks to Spaniel and nods his thanks then he runs off to give chase to his brother.

Spaniel stands there in his room watching the direction the twins took off in and hears the front door closing. He stands there for a bit then slowly looks to the painting not hearing the front door open and close again after about a minute.

"Spaniel?" His grandmas voice echoes throughout the home falling to deaf ears. She takes off her shoes and walks to Spaniels room wondering if he was back yet. "Spaniel?" She says his name again when she sees him just standing there looking at the painting in his room. She walks up to him putting a gentle hand on his shoulder making him jump spinning quickly to face her. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you." She apologises and blinks when Spaniel simply lowers his head. She moves closer to him bringing him into a hug. "What's wrong?"

"They didn't take it well…. Not well at all….." Spaniel's soft voice responds. "Did I really do the right thing telling them? Was Rai right that I should have told them what I did?" He glances up to his grandmother giving her an almost kicked puppy look.

His grandma pauses to take in what her grandchild told her and pets Spaniels hair. "You did the right thing. Its best they know earlier instead of following hope that will lead them to something that isn't true. Thanks to you we know that Rai is for sure dead and the killer will be found and arrested once they find him." She sooths the boy.

Spaniel nods and looks a little happier, enough to let his grandma know he knows he did the right thing. "Thank you Grandma. The paint will be dry by tomorrow or so. I'm tired and want to go to bed." He yawns as his tiredness hits him like a thousand bullets.

His grandma smiles happy to see the Spaniel she knows is back instead of the serious or sad Spaniel she had for a little bit. "Alright. If you get hungry I'll cook something for you." She kisses his forehead earning a kiss on the cheek in return from him. "Good night."

"Good night." Spaniel responds and his grandma leaves his room to let him get to sleep.

She walks to her room down the hall and picks up a framed photo of Spaniels grandfather who died a year before Spaniel was even a speck in his mother's eye. "I miss you." She mutters, her greying strawberry blonde hair falls a little into her aging face and a small tear arises to one of her eyes threatening to fall. "You would have been proud of our grandchild."

Meanwhile…..

Nate keeps running following his brother into the forest. "Silver!" He calls out feeling his emotions start to get to him and tears start to come to his eyes. He quickly, but in vain, wipes them away with the back of his sleeve as he continues chasing his brother.

Silver manages to speed ahead just a little and stops when he arrives at a small clearing with a rock, big enough for two to sit on, in the middle. He whimpers as tears stream down his face and he moves to the rock sitting down on its cold hard surface. He brings his hands to his face sobbing into them.

Nate bursts into the clearing stopping and wiping his teary eyes for the second time with the back of his sleeve. He see's Silver sitting on the rock with his back to his slightly younger twin. He sniffles and moves over to sit beside his brother.

Silver doesn't acknowledge his brothers presence as he continues to sob into his hands.

Nate can't hold his sadness back anymore and bursts out crying leaning against his brother. He buries his face into his twin's shirt and cries.

Both just cry for about a half a minute like this.

Suddenly a warm arm is wrapped around Nate making him look up meeting his brother's eyes, both of their eyes are still full of tears. Nate moves closer to Silver burying his face into his twin's chest while Silver wraps both his arms around Nate keeping his brother close.

Silver rests his chin against the top of Nate's head as the two sit there crying together.

Both trying to silently comfort one another.

This goes on for a few minutes then Nate starts sobbing out words.

"Why!" Sniffle and sob. "Why did it… Have to be her!" He cries.

Silver's voice is just as distressed but he tries his hardest to be calm for his little brother which he's almost completely failing at. "I don't know." He says holding a chocked sob back as it fights hard to escape. "I don't know." He lets the chocked sob out and his brother is still sobbing and shaking in his arms.

"She didn't deserve it!" Nate's voice fades to some more sobs that are turning into dry slightly chocked sobs due to a human only having so many tears at one time.

Silver pets his brother's hair with one hand and continues holding him close with the other. "Shhhhh. I know." He says quietly but loud enough for his brother to hear as he kisses his brothers hair. He closes his tear dry eyes and takes in his brother's sweet scent. "She didn't and it shouldn't have happened. I know."

Nate cuddles as close to his brother as he can and slowly starts shaking less but is still really sad of course.

Silver opens his distressed and saddened eyes to slits then he pulls his brother up onto his lap with Nate's legs dangling off the side of Silvers legs. He does this so they can be closer. He puts a gentle hand on the back of Nate's head and strokes his twins back with his other hand.

Nate rests his forehead against his twin's chest in the new position closing his eyes as he sits in his brother's warm embrace.

Silver hums as he gently rocks his twin as they sit there together on the rock. He raises his head to the night sky and the moon lights the clearing enough for them to see. He continues to hum and gently rock his twin as he softly strokes his slightly younger brother's hair. He brings his hand stroking his brothers hair with down to his own pocket grabbing one of the two tissues in his pocket, he's been carrying one in each pocket since he accidently attacked his twin, just in case. He wipes his nose cleaning the snot there quickly. He then rolls it up placing it on the rock beside himself without missing a beat with his humming and rocking. He lowers his head down so he can bury his face into his brother's hair and puts his hand back gently onto the back of his twins head.

This goes on for a few minutes then Silver slows to a stop as he lifts his head from his brothers hair only slightly though, enough to speak as clearly as he can. "I love you brother and I will do everything I can to protect you. I promise. I won't let him get you." He says bringing his hand from the back of his brother's head to around his brothers body holding him gently. He then pauses and looks down to his brother when Nate doesn't react. He smiles softly seeing his brother asleep in his arms feeling like some sunshine has appeared in the dark sad depths of heart.

In his sleep Nate shifts his head so the side of his head is resting on Silvers chest instead of his forehead resting on his brother's chest.

Silver knows both of them will be very sad for a very long time, but he also knows that as long as they are there for each other thy have a fighting chance to get through this.

No not to forget. Never! But to be able to live with the memories without so much sadness and distressed…. It'll take a lot of work and support but together they have a chance of healing in time.

Silver kisses his brothers forehead. "Sleep well little brother." He says softly as he pulls his lips away from his brother's forehead. He watches his brother sleep while he holds him in his arms for about a minute then he grabs the tissue on the clean part putting it in his pocket knowing he'll throw out the tissue and change when they get home. He then shifts so he can pick up his twin bridal style without waking him and stands holding his twin close.

Nate stays asleep and tries to snuggle closer to Silver's body for about two seconds then settles in his brother's arm with a soft smile gracing his lips.

Silver walks back to the village carrying his brother in his arms doing his best to not awaken his sleeping brother. He walks towards their home.

Sheriff spots the two walking as he is about to close the drapes at the window by the front door. He smiles seeing that Silver's carrying a sleeping Nate. "The two are stronger than they look. With lots of time they'll be alright. It'll help a lot if Rai's killer is apprehended." He says to himself softly then closes the drapes heading to bed.

Silver carries his brother into their home gently putting him on their bed. He takes the unused tissue out of his other pocket and as softly as he can he cleans his brother's face only to throw the two tissues in the trash. He changes Nate then himself into a clean pair of clothes.

Nate whimpers softly and in his sleep shifts a little as if looking for Silver, his peaceful sleeping face is slightly upset that the warm body isn't there.

This makes Silver laugh very softly at how cute his brother can be.

Silver settles himself in their bed next to Nate and pulls the covers over both of them. He gently puts an arm over his brother pulling him closer so the two can share warmth and silent comfort during the night.

Nate, who's still sleeping, smiles slightly again as he is moved closer to his twin. His face then goes back to its peaceful sleeping look as he continues to sleep.

Silver closes his eyes keeping his arm over his twin's body as enjoys the warmth of his brother's body until he too falls asleep. 'Who knows what tomorrow will bring and today has been a depressing day but at least there was a small bit of happiness at the end of it.' He thinks to himself as he drifts off.

With the team…..

Soichiro looks at what they have and he sighs when he sees there isn't anything that really gives them a good hint of who the killer is. He hopes this case won't turn into an unsolved one as he's scared it'll make it worse for the twin brothers. He looks to the team seeing them all work hard to find this killer and he knows that he must continue to try his hardest as well. "For her family!" He whispers and begins to work trying to find anything that might help with what they have.

Soon they will break for the night.

The killer must be found!

Outside the town….

The killer leaves his home as he had slept a little while ago, just a little after the corpse in his basement. He turns towards the direction of the village the cool night air feeling much better than warmer air of earlier. He grins in a very evil way as he heads towards the village. "Two to go." He says to himself with an insane laughter. "You two had better enjoy your time alive while you still can." He chuckles as he continues walking towards the village. "Very very soon you won't have any time left."

AN:

Whew. I'm glad I managed to get this done before bed.

I hope you guy's like it so far. This was more of a sappy and cute chapter, also yes the ending was supposed to kinda kill the mood you know?

See you guys next chapter! Oh and review if you want, that'd be great!

Mello.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight: There's a long road ahead of us.

Near's P.O.V.

I awaken in me and Silver's bed alone and I smell a faint scent of something good floating through the air. I sit up and see that Silver had dressed me in clean clothes but I knew he would have done it anyways so I just get up following the good smell. I find myself in the kitchen and I see Silver cooking some meat.

He looks to me as I enter the kitchen. "Morning." He greets me.

"Morning." I greet him back going over to him and we share a hug.

"Sleep well?" He asks as we pull back enough to look at each other.

"I slept better than I have recently, I was feeling rather more tired than before. What about you?" I watch his eyes.

He kisses my forehead. "That goods. I slept ok."

We break the hug and he quickly goes back to his cooking as to not mess it up.

"What are you cooking?" I ask curiously.

He takes the now cooked meat and places it on a plate. "Well I've cooked rabbit." He offers the plate of meat to his brother. "Thought it'd be a nice to wake up."

"It defiantly smells good." I comment with a soft smile.

"Thanks." Silver nods and we head settle at the table to eat.

We eat in silence for a few seconds.

I swallow the piece of meat I was just eating. "Mmmm. You did a good job." I compliment my brother.

Silver nods in agreement as he swallows what's in his mouth as well. "Not as good as your cooking but not bad."

We finish the meat chatting about food for a little bit as we eat then in one of our moments of silence I look to where Rai would be sitting right now with that happy innocent smile of hers as we all talked and ate.

A gentle hand is placed on my shoulder making me look to Silver sharing a look of sadness and longing for things to be the way they were.

I lean back into Silver who is now standing behind me even though I'm still sitting. I don't know what to say but I want to cry only to find my tears practically still dry from yesterday.

Silver keeps one hand on my shoulder while the other pets my hair. His voice is a little distant and the sadness is obvious. "She may be gone but we did what we could and made her life here a good one." He almost whispers to me.

I sigh softly. "Yeah…." I look down and remember Rai.

The warmth of Silver's body leaves me as he moves around to kneel in front of me getting my sad eyes to meet his own. "Nate…." He starts but his voice cracks a little making him pause for a few seconds to get his voice under control before he speaks again. "Nate. It'll be ok…. In time it'll all be ok. She'll always be with us. Ok?"

I nod still feeling like crying and I find myself in Silvers embrace. I embrace him back and we sit there embracing each other in sadness for about five minutes.

Silver is the first to pull away and when I look down still sad he grips one of my hands in his own. "Hey." He says softly. "Look at me."

I raise my head enough to look at him.

"Would it make you feel better if we kept working to catch the killer?" He asks gently as he moves a strand of hair from my face.

"A little. I think." I admit.

He nods and stands gently tugging on my hand that he's holding to get me to stand. He leads me to the living room and gets me to sit on a couch. "The killer will be brought to justice and Rai will be able to rest in complete peace." He tells me then rushes back to the kitchen for a moment returning with two cups of water. He hands me one while placing the other on the table.

"Thanks." I say as I take the cup and drink a little bit of it feeling a little more hydrated.

"No problem." He moves around making sure what we have is all set out and ready.

I pace my cup b his on the table and we begin looking at what we have to make sure we haven't missed anything. I start to push away my emotions as the sadness weighed down heavily on me so much I wasn't sure how much longer I can stand it.

A few times Silver looks to me with worried and sad eyes but I don't pay any mind to that right now.

"We should go meet this new guy for ourselves." I suggest and Silver pauses for a moment before responding with a soft yes.

We get up and head out to find this new guy.

Our hands are linked but I feel numb like I'm just following a laid out path mindlessly without a single emotion.

Silver's P.O.V.

I've noticed that Nate has begun to push away his emotions which worries me even though I understand why.

This feeling of sadness is weighing heavily on both of us and it will for quite a while, years. But no matter how much we are suffering from this sadness we need to stick together.

I grip his hand a little tighter, not enough to hurt as I will do everything in my powers to keep him from harm but enough to remind him that I'm here for him. I can feel the worried and sympathetic stares of some of the other villagers as we walk by, I'm sure Nate can feel them as well.

We continue walking looking for this guy who must be somewhere around here in the village obviously.

"There." Nate's emotionless voice suddenly says and we stop walking looking at the man.

He is talking to Jack Tentate, who seems to be saddened though the village could see he had a crush on Rai. The man has shadows, that are cast from his bangs, falling over his eyes but maybe it's just our angle and he has really dark brown hair. His lips curve into a smile that looks more like a soft smirk as he continues talking to Jack even though Jack seems to not notice the smile is more of a smirk. The man may seem nice but even looking at him rubs me the wrong way, he's hiding something that's not good at all.

Call it an instinct you pick up after caring for a small child, I guess some would call it a parental instinct.

"He's the one. I can feel it. He killed her." Nate's voice is cold and emotionless making me worry more for him but right now's not the place.

"I can feel it too." I turn and gently tug his hand to lead him back home.

He follows like a puppet following its master who controls its strings.

I feel my heart drop at this along with looking to his face seeing the emotionless look though as his twin I can feel the deep sad waves coming from him that he's trying to block out. I can't stand to see him suffer like this even though I may be just as sad he's trying to push it away almost like he's the main one suffering. I just can't stand to watch this! I get him back inside the house then I take him to the bedroom getting him to sit on our bed.

His emotionless eyes look to me as if asking me the question that slips from his lips floating through the air to my ears. "Why did you bring me here?"

I reach over gripping both of his hands in mine as I sit on my knees in front of him. "Brother. I've been keeping my eye on you throughout the day and I've noticed what you've been doing. Pushing away your emotions isn't the right thing to do."

"We should be in the living room." His voice is almost a whisper but it's still emotionless besides a small spark of sadness in it. He looks down trying to push back his sadness to feel numb.

"No!" I snap slightly and I feel tears start to form but I try to hold them back. "You can't just keep pushing away your emotions just because you don't want to deal with the pain and sadness! Do you know how much it hurts to see you be like this?! You're not just hurting yourself but you're hurting me as well! You're not the only one suffering you know!" I don't want to snap at him but I have to get through to him.

He quickly looks up meeting my eyes a little surprised at my change in voice.

"As much as we are both suffering I'll always be here for you as I hope you'll be there for me." I feel a tear escape falling down my cheek as I continue to stare into his still a little emotionless eyes but now he's showing surprise with a little sadness. "You seem to have forgotten that. This leaves us with no choice. I didn't want to do this until we or you were ready but it has to be done."

He stares at me with slightly wide eyes and tears appearing in the corners of his eyes. "No…." He says softly then his voice gets just a little louder. "No. I'm not ready!"

Another tear escapes from my eyes. "I can't stand seeing you do this to yourself!" I tell him sadly but sternly. "It'll pain both of us but it'll be a good thing to do!" I take a shaky deep breath as my voice begins to shake a little then I speak again. "We have to talk about Rai."

Nate starts shaking a little as a few tears escape his eyes. "No! Please don't do this Silver!" He begs shakily.

I let a few more tears of my own fall. "I'm sorry brother but it's for the best. Please don't make this anymore harder than it already is. We can do it! Please brother. We can!"

His body is shaking but I most likely am as well and he sniffles in such a way it's like a hint that his tears are once again ready to boil over.

I tighten my grip on his hands a little making sure to not hurt him. "She was a wonderful and bright young girl." I start with my saddened voice. "Beautiful and lively." I sniffle feeling my own tears ready to burst out like a waterfall as they are also already leaking out.

Nate stutters as he also tries to start finding a little encouragement from me starting. "S-She was also a-a wonderful sister."

Even through my tears and deep sadness I manage to smile just a little. "She was a wonderful sister you're right. Come on let's let it out."

Nate's bottom lip quivers then he throws himself into my arms bursting out crying while talking about Rai through his sobs.

That was what set me off and I burst out crying as well.

We sit there crying while holding onto each other and talking about Rai to each other for what feels like many hours.

Even after all the talk about Rai was out we sat there holding each other crying until we, like yesterday, have no tears left to shed.

We want water but don't want to get up to get it right now as the want to stay in each other's embraces are more powerful than the want for water right now. We sit there trying to settle down from our crying fit and silently trying to help each other.

After what I think is about ten minutes of that Nate pulls away enough so he's still in my embrace but we can now look at each other. "T-Thank you Silver. It d-does feel like a weight has b-been lifted off." He says and wipes one of his eyes with the back of his sleeve.

I nod and wipe one of my eyes with the back of my sleeve not really noticing or caring that it was the opposite one of the one Nate wiped with the back of his sleeve. "Yeah it does." I feel like my shoulders have had a weight that's been weighing down on them off.

He hugs me. "You're the best brother."

I hug him back. "So are you." I tell him.

We pull apart after a minute and I stand with him following this time no more of the emotionless mindless puppet thing from him.

"Now let's put the puzzle pieces together and prove to that fucker that he messed with the wrong family!" I say holding my hand out to him.

He smiles softly but determinedly and puts his hand in mine our fingers intertwining. "Let's do this!"

We race to the living room drinking all the water left in our cups only to go get them filled once more which just ends up being once again emptied by us. We then put our cups with the need to be washed dishes rushing back to the living room to sit on a couch side by side to try to piece this puzzle together to prove that guy's guilt.

'Together we can do this! Together we can bring justice to Rai! Together we can continue to fight this sadness as we walk the long road of recovery.' We say in sync to each other through our minds making us smile at each other softly.

I feel a shiver go up my spine while Nate looks at some pictures the team had found and we had gotten a copy of them. I turn to a window looking to the opposite side of me that Nate's on. I see a dark shadow as if someone was spying on us only to leave or duck into hiding making my eyes narrow slightly. 'We will prove that you were the one that did it and we will have you behind bars you fucking murderer!' I scream in my head at no one though I was talking about the killer obviously. I turn back to the photos to continue helping Nate with this.

A picture of where Rai's bag was found and Rai's bag is also in the picture telling us the picture was most likely taken by the killer, after all the pictures were given to the team by an unknown person.

Another picture is of what looks to be a clearing but the photo seems to have been taken within a bush or within the forest.

The second last photo is of a bloody knife laying on what seems to be a dirt path way.

The last photo is a picture of a picture of a flowing river, which most obviously is hinting to our last name.

A thought appears between us though whose it is I cannot say.

'How do these fit and can they help point us in the direction of the man who we know killed her?'

AN:

Well I had nothing to do so I thought I'd update! I hope that was a good chapter, sad but good.

The struggle to recover isn't easy or quick but it has it's moments where it'll make you feel better.

I should know as I'm still on that road though don't ask about it. I'll just say a lot has happened in the past year or so. But I'm well on my way to recovery so no need to worry.

Reviews are great if you have any. Happy holidays and good night!

Mello.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter nine: The killer revealed into the light.

No one's P.O.V.

Jack is sitting at his home on a tan brown one seater couch with his elbows on his knees and his head down in sorrow.

An orphaned friend of his is an adopted sister to him as she was adopted into his family when hers died. Her name is Carol. She has shoulder length blonde hair, dark blue eyes and is wearing a chocolate brown tank top with black tightfitting pants. She's also wearing brown boots that go a little past her ankles. "Jack…." She says sadly as she sees him like this though since Rai's death it isn't uncommon. She sits on a three seater dark brown couch that is beside the one seater couch but faces one of the side walls of the living room of their home. "You miss her don't you?" She asks the obvious.

Jack sighs sadly then speaks in a depressed tone. "Just go."

"What if she isn't…." She isn't sure if she should say the one word in case it drove him to go deeper into depression.

He closes his eyes and imagines Rai sitting there looking so lovely like she always does to him, so adorable and so innocent. He can recall her image as he had been watching her from a distance too scared until before she died to approach her. He could see her eyes that's the blue color of winter, winter blue such a cold sounding color but her eyes are so warm not cold. He could swear he could hear a distant scream that wasn't loud but it sounded like Rai… maybe screaming for him…. He gets an image of her in his head reaching for him with a desperate, pleading look in her eyes. He will never let her image leave this tortured mind of his.

Carol looks to him. "What if she's still here?"

He blinks and looks up to Carol meeting her dark blue eyes. "If she was still here even as a ghost I would give anything if I could see her and be with her again." He tells Carol. "Anything."

Elsewhere…

The killer walks away from the River's home with a smirk on his face. He arrives to where he killed Rai leaving the backpack behind. "Soon. Soon." He chuckles so madly if anyone else had been there they would think he has gone mad which is not far from the truth.

The town has mostly avoided this area thinking the killer might come back to there to strike someone else.

Though the area has been thoroughly searched there is nothing to lead anyone to the killer along with no signs of anyone who might have killed her.

"Soon they will be no more!" He smirks in such a twisted way that would make anyone wonder why he hasn't gone through the town in an insane killing rage.

Near's P.O.V.

Me and Silver continue trying to find a way to connect the images to the man we knew killed Rai.

"If he left a picture of a river then he knows it's our last name. So he knows who we are which makes this killing not some extremely unlucky random chance." I mumble what we had agreed on earlier. "He has a reason but what that reason is…. That's what I want to know. The picture of what looks to be a clearing but the photo seems to have been taken within a bush or within the forest is what confuses me the most."

Silver who had been listening to my mumbles nods. "Why would he put a picture of a clearing that was taken from a bush or within a tree? It's some sort of message, no doubt about it but what does it mean?"

I speak up to a little softer than normal talking volume. "And how does it fit into the puzzle of this case?" I look up to the ceiling and blink as I think about the pictures like a puzzle but the puzzle can't be completed as theres still a lot of mystery that needs to be solved. I begin to twirl my hair and lower my head to its proper angle seeing Silver running his fingers through his hair unlike my twirling of my hair.

"I have the pieces here in front of me but I can't make them fit." Silver says softly. "Why can't they fit!?"

I lower my head slightly and wonder that myself.

We sit there in silence doing our habits of twirling my hair and running his fingers through his hair for him.

I saw the pieces but can't make the pieces fit and my brother Silver has the pieces but couldn't make them fit.

Silver growls slightly. "Why…"

Why…. That's something both of us would like answered….

I stand up keeping my eyes on the floor and I begin walking towards the front door.

Silver hears me walking and watches me. "Nate? Where are you going?" He gets up following me to the door.

I pause once I am standing with the door open. "I'm going out. I'll be back." I tell him softly then I leave closing the door behind me.

'Nate.' Silvers voice enters my head but I don't respond. 'Nate please.' The pleading in his voice in my head making me feel a little guilty.

'I'll be ok. If not I'll call you. I promise.' I tell him back in my head.

There's a pause before he responds. 'I know you're a good fighter but I still worry. I'm sorry.'

'It's alright.' I interrupt him from saying another word. 'I don't blame you. It's mostly my fault the way I acted. I'm the one that should be saying sorry not you.'

'It's ok. No matter who's fault it was, its ok. Remember to call me if you need me. I'll come running.' Silver tells me. 'I'll see you later then.'

'Yes.' I agree. 'Thank you. I'll see you later.'

He goes silent trusting me and I smile knowing that even though what I did was a jerk thing to do he pushes that aside instead to worry about my safety. He doesn't realize how great of a brother he is.

No one's P.O.V.

Soichiro remembers when the two brothers told them they suspected the man. He could imagine if this place had them then the phone would be ringing a ring that would blare through the room in urgency demanding attention at that time.

Flash back:

The two brothers come to share their findings to the team.

"You guys." Silver looks to the team. "We've…" He pauses and looks behind himself looking for his brother then turns back to the team. "I've got a suspect for you."

"Tell us!" Matsuda chips in excited.

Nate comes into the room. "It's the new man in town." He says in a voice that just makes Soichiro feel like he's hoping they can make an arrest right away.

"Is there any proof?" Soichiro cautiously asks.

Silver's look hardens. "Parental or sibling instinct. That man is the killer!"

Nate nods in agreement.

"That isn't enough for us to go after. We'll keep our eyes open but that's all we can offer you right now." Masuda tells them trying to be nice.

"He's dangerous and he killed Rai! He needs to be apprehended before he hurts anyone else!" Nate tries to reason with us. "At least get him off the streets so no one else is killed! There is definitely something wrong with this guy!"

"I'm sorry we can't" Soichiro tells them and he feels sorry for the grieving brothers who look for the first to blame.

The whole team thought like that…. If they only knew they should have taken the brothers more seriously… if only they knew the two better…

Silver slams his fists onto a desk in the room. "Why won't you listen to him?! To us!?"

Matsuda answers this one. "Because you need evidence. You need proof."

Nate stares into Matsuda's eyes and his own eyes give a look of anger along with seriousness. "You…. You guys think we're lying!" He takes a step back. "Think we are lying to blame someone! Well you're wrong! We are trying to tell you who the killer is! You don't listen because you have act a certain way and protect even a murderer even if someone is trying to tell you who someone really dangerous is." He clenches his fist and continues to stare at us so serious and hurt. "You would protect a murderer instead of trying to help apprehend a dangerous criminal!" He turns and runs off.

Silver glares death daggers at the team before chasing after his brother.

End of flashback.

It hasn't been that long since not even a week since that day.

Maxine comes in more or less peeking her head in. "Soichiro…."

Near's P.O.V.

I walk along the path Rai most likely went on to get home to end up where the backpack was found. I try to imagine what it would have been like thinking it might help me get a better idea of what happened in order to help apprehend the killer. I stop where the backpack was found and no one else is around as to be expected. I sand facing the way Rai must have been facing giving me the thought that her killer approached from behind. I turn around and I imagine the killer standing there holding a knife.

If he was quick she wouldn't have time to scream since no one heard anything unless she was too scared to scream… no…. She would have screamed if she had enough time….

I stop my thoughts feeling the deep sadness grip me inside. "Oh Rai…" I mummer to myself wishing I knew why life was so cruel as to give her such a horrible death. I get a small spark deep inside me like someone is here with me. I glance around tensing and looking for anyone. I am alone as far as I can see but something doesn't feel right here and it is fighting the sadness in me to be the dominant emotion inside my body. "Who's there?" I demand alert for any signs of anyone.

Nothing.

"I know you're there! Show yourself!" I try again.

Still nothing.

I frown wondering if I was only imagining it thanks to my sadness and me trying to imagine what it would have been like for Rai. I head away from that area but I feel drawn back to there…. Though as soon as I am away from it I find tears spilling from my eyes…. I don't think I can go back right now. I wipe my eyes with the back of my sleeves trying to calm myself as I slow to a halt. I take a deep breath but the silent tears still flow. 'Doing that wasn't a good idea after all.' I think to myself sniffling. I wait until I calm myself before moving again as I head towards home on the empty path. I only half pay attention and find myself in a clearing that looks like the clearing from the photo. I stop when I see it and I take a few quiet deep breaths. I am about to take a look around for a clue to help with the case since I found it. I start walking forward to start looking.

"You're a River kid right?" A male's voice speaks behind me.

I stop in my tracks not recognizing the voice, maybe it's her killer as we didn't hear his voice…. I quickly turn around and I see the man who me and Silver are sure killed Rai.

He's standing behind me with a look that is very dark. He has shadows, that are cast from his bangs, falling over his eyes and he has really dark brown hair also his lips form a sick twisted smirk.

I tense ready to scream and I take a step back.

He takes a step forward and reaches behind himself only to pull out a knife with dried blood on it that looks like the one from the photo.

I get ready to defend myself even though it's me going against a knife. I wish I had brought Silver with me now. 'Silver!' My thoughts scream.

"Are you scared?" His voice sounds like he's trying to mock me.

"BROTHER!"

AN:

Sorry it's late. Couldn't get into the writing mood much for a while then as I was writing this I got distracted by funny youtube videos. Anyways I hope you guys liked this.

So review if you want that'd be great!

See you guys next time!

Mello.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter ten: Secrets found out.

Sin's P.O.V.

'Silver!' Nate's thoughts scream in my head.

I had just finished sharpening one of my scythes when I heard him call me. I drop everything but my scythe and I race out of the house desperate to find Nate. I follow where my feet want me to go trusting them to take me to my brother. I haven't heard anything from him.

"BROTHER!" His scream ripples through the air making me pick up my pace.

"BROTHER!" I scream back letting him know I'm coming and my thoughts stay focused on him hoping, wishing that he's alright. I make it to a clearing and there I stop in my tracks my eyes wide.

Laying there unmoving with his back to me is Nate and the new guy in town is kneeling on the ground close to him.

"Y-You." I narrow my eyes and clutch the handle of my scythe. "What have you done to my BROTHER!?" I dash forward raising the scythe to attack and he jumps away in time to avoid it.

No one's P.O.V.

"What is it Maxine?" Soichiro asks watching her face.

The whole team are watching Maxine now.

Maxine gives him a pleading look. "Something's wrong!" She urgently tells them. "Silver was running somewhere with his scythe and wouldn't even acknowledge anyone at all. Even when he's late somewhere he always acknowledges people as he passes. He went towards the area Rai's backpack was found in and disappeared into the forest. Nate and Silver screamed! Please help! Sheriff already is out searching along with some of the other villagers that heard the brother's screams."

The whole team is racing out the door with Soichiro telling Maxine to lead the way in which she does. They have to hope they're not too late.

Silver's P.O.V.

I watch as he runs off into the forest. I would love to chase after him to kill him but I don't as my brother needs me right now. I turn rushing over to him and I drop my scythe to the ground kneeling beside Nate. "Nate?" I see that his eyes are closed and his face is showing a frozen expression of pain and terror. I reach over and wrap an arm around him sliding a hand under him to place it on his side that is against the ground. I feel the palm of my hand get wet and I take my hand out from under him moving my arm back towards me to look at my hand. My eyes widen and tears come to the corners of my eyes ready to fall.

Blood has soaked my hand!

I place my other hand where the first hand got the blood and the same thing happens. I clench my eyes shut as tears begin to fall. "No!" I quickly open my eyes reaching over to Nate and gently rolling him over finding a bleeding wound on his side. I feel my breath pick up speed and there's no time for thinking, just act. I take off my shirt wanting to keep him clothed to keep him warm and I quickly wrap it around my hand only to press it into the wound hoping to stop the bleeding or slow it down. I sob quietly begging my brother to be alright. I raise my distressed voice and I raise my head slightly but I don't take my eyes off of Nate. "SOMEONE HELP!" I scream in desperation and plea. I wrap my arm that's not against hos wound to around my brother pulling him close to me. "PLEASE!" I lower my head to his shirt crying. "Please…" I sob into his shirt.

Bushes rustle nearby making my head snap up to see who's there.

Sheriff and some of the other villagers come into the clearing. They rush over to me and Nate.

Sheriff kneels down beside careful of my scythe. "Silver what happened?" He reaches towards Nate making my grip tightens slightly but I trust him.

I sniffle and blink with tears still in my eyes. My voice makes my held back sob obvious. "I heard him call for me so I ran to find then I heard him scream. When I got here he wasn't moving and that new guy was here as well crouching by him." I sob. "I got him away from my brother then he ran off in that direction." I quickly nod in the direction then I lower my head back to Nate inhaling his scent. I raise my head slightly feeling Sheriff's hand on my shoulder. "He's hurt. He needs help. Please save him." I beg.

"Don't worry Silver we'll get the guy and Nate will be ok." He stands and begins giving orders but I half listen and I sniffle.

Jordan gently tries to take Nate from me making me look to him. He gives me a comforting smile. "Would you like to carry him?" He offers and his brown hair that fades to blonde tips along with his hazel gleaming with sympathy with kindness.

The team and Maxine burst into the clearing and take in the scene but I ignore them at the moment.

I let him take Nate though I would like to be with him I need to teach the bastard who did this to him a lesson. I hand him my now bloody shirt to press against the wound. "I am going to go after that bastard." I tell him as I stand picking up my scythe.

Jordan stands with Nate in his arms. He turns running as fast as he can back to town.

I turn ready to kill that bastard for what he did.

"Silver hold it." Sheriff warns. "We've got this covered your brother needs you right now."

I growl slightly. "How can he rest to recover easy if he doesn't know for sure that bastard didn't get away?! I need to go after him." I tell him then I turn to face the team with a glare. "If you had listened this wouldn't have happened!" I turn and begin chasing after that bastard.

"SILVER!" Sheriff calls behind me but I ignore it continuing to run.

I will find him and he will wish he had never been born.

Near's P.O.V.

"Ugh." I groan feeling myself lying on my back on the grass. I open my eyes half way only feeling some pain in my head. I remember screaming for my brother then the man jumping at me with the knife only for pain to shoot through my side. I had stayed conscious for almost a minute but then I blacked out only to wake up here. I sit up and see that I am in the world that Spaniel painted. I jump to my feet making me dizzy so I hold a hand against my head till the dizziness stops. I lower my hand once that happens and I begin looking around. "Rai?" I call hoping she'll answer.

"Nate?" Her voice comes from behind me.

I spin around and smile happily seeing her. "RAI!" I rush over to her.

"NATE!" She rushes over to me as well and jumps into my arms both of us having happy tears slipping down our faces as we embrace.

"I'm so happy to see you." I tell her as I keep her close.

"So am I!" She agrees hugging me a little harder.

I pet her hair closing my eyes taking in her scent and enjoying that I have my sister with me again.

She rests her forehead against my chest. "How's it going out there?" She asks me.

I open my eyes to slits. "Me and Silver were hot on the tail of your killer." I tell her softly forcing the word killer out of my throat. "Silver is most likely right now chasing him down to get him behind bars."

She shifts her head to look at my face. "Nate brother… What happened? I know something happened. I can tell."

I look into her eyes. "I was trying to figure out how everything happened then as I tried I couldn't stand it for long thinking about how you were…. Well you know …. There…. I wandered away and I found myself at a clearing in a photo that was given by an unknown person who we knew had to be him." I can't say the K word, it's too painful. "He attacked me there and I woke up here."

Her eyes widen slightly. "Oh my! I'm so-"

I place a finger on her lips stopping her words. "It's ok. No need to say sorry." I gently let her know.

She smiles softly and I remove my finger from her lips.

The world changes to where the sky has changed to orange instead of the normal blue and there's some sort of light haze that's black.

We are standing on light brown rocky ground that also has a path way made of bones leading to a house.

"Whats going on?" I ask as I get ready to protect Rai.

She tenses and shivers in fright. "The killer. He's back!" She hides behind me. "He's in that house."

"I'll give him a piece of my mind about messing with you." I tell her. "Out here should be safe. So stay here where it's safe." I tell her then I walk towards the house only to feel her to cling to my arm mostly from behind. I stop and turn to her. "It'll be ok I won't let anyone hurt anyone." I assure her softly.

"Can I come with you? I don't want to be alone right now." She asks still hiding behind me fearfully.

"Alright. Stay close to me and I'll protect you." I nod softly. "If you want to leave we'll leave ok?"

She nods and together we approach the house.

We reach the front door and I can feel her trembling as she clutches my arm tighter.

I reach my other hand over to her shifting my body so I can reach her. I pet her hair softly. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

She looks up to my face terror written all over her face. "C-Can I wait out here actually." She stutters.

I nod. "Yes you can. I'll leave the door open so you can call for me if you need me while I teach him a lesson."

She slowly and hesitantly let's go of me. "Be careful." She warns me.

"I will be." I pet her head once more before I go into the house.

The house is creepy, the walls are mahogany red and its dimmer than it's supposed to be. There's dusty dark grey carpet under my feet and down the almost non-existent hallway at the end of it is two sets of stairs left one going up the right one going down. The floor everywhere even on the stairs is littered with bones that is enough to make it more creepy and not enough to make the place seem filthy. There's even some bones going to the walls on either side of the stairs as if there is holes in the wall so that when you stand in front of the stairs you can turn to your left and go one way or turn to your right and go the other way. Upon a little closer inspection you'll be able to see that all he bones are human and there's splotches of blood here and there on the carpet. This place sends shivers down my spine but it would to anyone.

I walk towards the stairs looking around for any sign of anyone else being here. I glance back to Rai seeing her fearfully watching me. I spot movement out of the corner of my eye and I turn to the stairs seeing the doorway at the bottom of the stairs leading down opening slightly. I walk towards them and I cautiously go down the stairs alert for anything.

The smell coming from the slightly open door is a strong pungent odor of death.

I bring a hand to my mouth and nose dreading what I'll see when I get down there. I walk the last few steps arriving at the door and I push it open seeing more bones along with a trail of blood. I follow the trail keeping myself fully alert as I leave the door open like I did with the front door and I try to get my eyes to adjust in the darkness. I stop feeling like someone is behind me so I turn around and sitting there in a chair with that sick twisted grin on his face is that bastard! "You." I growl and his grin widens. "You had better be prepared to learn you messed with the wrong family when you did what you did to Rai!" I snap at him taking some steps towards him. "You sick twisted bastard!" I am about to attack when I hear Rai scream.

"NO! PLEASE MAKE THIS GO AWAY!" She screams in terror.

I whip my head to the door to the stairs and with a glare to the bastard I race up those stairs as fast as I can heading straight to her. "RAI!" I call her name as I see her outside crouched with her head lowered and her hands gripping her hair hard. I pick up my pace though I didn't know that was possible and I reach out my arms slowing down as I get closer to not hurt her. I crouch down on my knees beside her sliding slightly because of my speed and I wrap my arms around her pulling her close. "Rai. "I hold her protectively. "Rai! It's ok. It's alright you're safe." I shush her softly. "It's ok." I see the world turn back to its grassy beauty but I focus on Rai. "It's alright everything is alright." I raise a hand to pet her hair softly. "Shhh. Don't be frightened."

She lets go of her hair and wraps her arms around my torso. "Nate!" She sobs burying her face into my chest and moves onto my lap to make it more comfortable for her. "Brother!" She shakes as she sobs.

I continue petting her hair softly and letting her cry fearfully into my shirt and chest. I gently start rocking her back and forth humming like Silver did for me that night Spaniel told us she was dead along with showing us the painting. I close my eyes as I continue wanting to calm her no matter how long it takes.

Silver's P.O.V.

I spot that damn bastard up ahead.

He is walking through the forest glancing back every now and then.

Time to put my hunting techniques to action.

AN:

Wow I thought I wasn't going to be able to finish this but I did.

Hope you liked it. I'll keep working hard to give you guys the story updates you've been waiting for.

Mello.


End file.
